Corpse Killer
Saturn 32X 3DO |genre = Action, survival horror |modes = Single player |platforms=Sega CD, Sega CD 32X, 3DO, Saturn, Windows, Macintosh }} Corpse Killer is a game released for the Sega CD, Sega CD 32X, 3DO, Sega Saturn, Windows 95 and Macintosh computers that features live action full motion video in a format similar to other games developed by Digital Pictures. The quality of the full motion video on the Sega CD version is less than that of the others. Also, after the release of the Sega CD version, Digital Pictures created an option to have English subtitles during the full motion video as critics had complained that it was difficult to understand what the driver was saying in the Sega CD and Sega 32X versions. Corpse Killer was the first CD game released for the Sega 32X. Footage from the game was later recycled for the 2003 film Game Over. Story An unnamed United States Marine is airdropped onto a tropical island on a top secret mission to stop the evil Dr. Hellman, who plans to release his army of zombies on the world. He is bitten by a zombie and also meets an attractive female reporter and a Rastafarian male driver. Four of the marine lieutenant's comrades are captured by Hellman and turned into zombies. To rescue them, the lieutenant infiltrates Hellman's compound and shoots each of them with bullets coated with extract from Datura plants, which can turn freshly created zombies back into humans. Gameplay Most of the gameplay is similar to other shooting full motion video games such as Lethal Enforcers. The player moves through the jungle shooting various zombies, collecting better ammunition (to prepare for a raid on Hellman's compound) and medicine to recover health. Development The video footage for the game was filmed on location in the Caribbean, with most scenes being shot in Puerto Rico. The actors portraying the zombies wore latex masks. Sega Saturn features The Sega Saturn version of the title was released with the subtitle of "Graveyard Edition". This version features a few exclusives such as full-screen video (other versions have the FMV boxed in), improved video quality, a difficulty select (ranging from normal to bloodthirsty to cannibal), items and power-ups that drop down from the top of the screen and can be shot and collected, and "in your face" zombie attacks. These attacks involve a zombie that pops up immediately in front of the "camera" and attacks the player. They can only be killed with armor-piercing rounds or Datura rounds. The Saturn version is also the only version of the game to lack light gun support (though there is no mention of light guns in the manual or packaging for the 3DO version, it does in fact include light gun support). Reception (32X, SAT) }} Reviewing the Sega CD version, GamePro s Game Over Man wrote that "This frisky first-person blast-a-thon looks and feels like a bad live-action movie. But your taste for 'bad' just might bring this Corpse to life." He particularly praised the B-movie production values, "typically grainy but stylish" FMV graphics, and the effective controls even when using a standard gamepad instead of a light gun. The four reviewers of Electronic Gaming Monthly said that the "campy, bad b-movie" cutscenes are entertaining but the gameplay is dull, and that the graphics are only slightly improved from the Sega CD version. A reviewer for Next Generation commented that the game itself is "decent", but that the improvement in graphics over the Sega CD version "is so small that only an expert could notice." Toxic Tommy of GamePro reviewed that the 32X version retains the elements that made the Sega CD version fun and has far better graphics. Electronic Gaming Monthly reversed their position on the game's cutscenes when reviewing the Saturn version, with all save Andrew Baran now saying that the scenes are dull and repetitive. They also criticized the substandard video quality of the FMV and the "laughable" gameplay. GamePro s brief review, while acknowledging the FMV is grainy, noted it was at least superior to any previous version of the game. The reviewer praised the cursor movement's easy control and concluded, "This'll do for zombified Saturn gamers." |magazine=GamePro |issue=90 |publisher=IDG|date=March 1996|page=73}} A brief review from Next Generation published over a year after the game's release criticized the "Cheesy graphics and extremely repetitious gameplay". References External links * * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0182931/ Corpse Killer] at Internet Movie Database Category:1994 video games Category:Mac OS games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Sega CD games Category:Sega 32X games Category:3DO Interactive Multiplayer games Category:Windows games Category:Full motion video based games Category:Light gun games Category:Menacer Category:Interactive movie video games Category:United States Marine Corps in video games Category:Zombie video games Category:Digital Pictures